Current methods and systems for masonry block construction have several advantages and disadvantages when compared to comparable cast-in-place concrete construction.
Masonry construction does not typically require formwork, both in erection and teardown, that is found in concrete construction. Masonry construction also typically reaches design strengths quicker than comparable concrete construction. In general, masonry construction is less costly in material and labor costs than concrete construction.
Conversely, masonry block construction typically requires, extensive layout time and labor to properly and accurately start the masonry construction. Further, the time, labor, and material, in the installation of block, including mortar, requires continual adjustment and verification that the block wythes are plumb, level, and in alignment. Often too, masonry block construction does not have the ultimate strength of concrete construction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a masonry block system that offers advantages and improvements over current existing concrete and masonry block construction systems and methods.